Potions And Passions
by Tara3
Summary: Does potions and passion mix? Hermionie will soon find out
1. Default Chapter

Hermione still felt dizzy after her last potions class and extremely embarrassed,   
No matter what she did she just could not get rid of the fuzzy feeling surrounding her.  
  
The potion had worked out perfectly as usual, her well-being potion designed to soothe and get rid of tension was a welcome relief after all the exams, Hermione was in her last year at Hogwarts and 2 months after she arrived all the exams started, she did not really need to worry as she had studied hard for every subject, especially dreaded potions!  
  
The thought of failing that subject and Snapes reaction would be worse than anything she could imagine,  
Snape was cold-hearted mean sadistic nasty always preferred his own students, to any other, this showed in the way he dealt out points,   
She remembered the last lesson,  
"10 points deducted from Gryffindor miss Granger!"  
"What for?"  
Hermione had demanded rather carefully. This seemed to infuriate Snape more, she really should learn to glare and nod like Ron did!   
"My potion worked perfectly she stammered,"   
Trying to keep as much courage and dignity as possible. Snapes lips curled in that evil smile that all students feared.  
  
This meant he had something condescending or extremely sarcastic to say not a good sign.   
"I am well aware miss Granger that you ARE the only student in this class to have made an acceptable well-being potion, but I will not tolerate you sitting there all prim and looking SMUG about it,"  
  
His voice raised on smug, and although Hermione did not look, she could feel all the Slytherins smirking behind her back, She looked to Harry, and could have sworn she seen fire in his eyes directed at Snape.  
  
"And Harry the insufferable know it all's best friend, 10 points from Gryffindor for daring to look at me like that."  
Snape sneered and walked away,  
Hermione was fuming inside despite the well being potion, If it hadden't been for that potion she had just sampled she would have done something she would likely regret calling him something sounded good.  
Snape walked away to Miraia Hoglle's potion,  
  
She was almost as bad at everything as Neville was, picking up on that Snape had paired her and Neville together in potions, most likely so he could shout at both of them at the same time.   
She heard Snapes voice over the rest of the class room  
"Miriah I know Neville is your boyfriend, I think you're well suited to each other!"  
There was a pause the whole class looked at them  
"Just never have children you might pass your idiocy and incompetence to them!"  
  
She could see the embarrassment creeping up Mirias and Neville's cheeks.  
Before the Christmas break Snape had caught them behind a hedge getting frisky with each other,  
He still liked to bring it up whenever possible.  
Hermione glanced over to the Slytherins and seen Malfloy with a sneer on his face, obviously he had been practicing his Snape impersonations in the mirror again, she commented to herself.  
  
However she really did not like the way Malfloy was looking at her, through 6 years experience she realised it was the "I know something you don't know!" Look he had on, Hermione looked away and shivered, she knew she would eventually find out what it was and through experience she realised it's never good.  
  
Right now she was walking quickly through the corridors to the library,   
  
She picked a book to read, *Animagi the potions way by Hilgarda Hegglethwait *  
She sat down but could not concentrate she was still thinking of her latest back clash in potions class,  
Slamming her fist on the table she muttered  
"That Snape is a condescending nasty Miserable jerk who needs a good slap, Im sure his mum dropped him on the head as a baby"  
  
She let out a sigh,  
"I can assure you my mother did no such thing!"  
Said a silky voice, sitting in a deep armchair reading was none other than Snape himself sitting next to the fire, he turned the chair around and looked at her there was silence ...his eyes narrowed.  
  
Hermione only sat there too afraid to look away from Snape and to afraid not to.   
Snape calmly with no hint of malice but with an edge to his voice that was probably worse than blatant sarcasm continued  
  
"Do you usually talk about your superiors that way"?  
  
Feeling brave though no idea why Hermione replied tremblingly   
  
"No only people whose sole purpose is to make my life a living hell"  
  
Snape smirked in a way that sent a shiver down her spine,  
  
But also a heat through her body she had never felt before,   
"Believe it or not my sole purpose is not to make your live a living hell"... there was a chilling pause accompanied by a sneer "Its just a side benefit. But really Hermione Nasty miserable jerk, I would have expected better from you!"   
  
His eyes narrowed but he never blinked once, Hermione did not think this was normal, all of a sudden the fuzzy feeling returned and without realising what possessed her, slowly she walked up to Snape.  
  
Her heart was going a mile a minute but she never lost eye connection with Snape, she knew what she was about to do but could not stop herself.  
  
Whatever he was expecting he did not expect her to get up and come closer to him, he actually expected her to bolt when he had made his presence known, the sultry way she was walking did nothing to ease him.  
  
Hermione stood in front of Snape and placed her hands on the armrest and bent down and kissed Snape quickly licking his top lip. Gently and before she realised what she was doing had brushed her hand over his sensitive lower region, and let she let out a small mmmm.  
  
Snape was startled and was frozen to the spot.  
  
Hermione as if in a daze snapped out of her fuzzy well-being and looked into Snapes impassive face, he looked totally unaffected, she was hit by a wave of embarrassment and confusion and guilt at what she had done, she then and bolted out of the library leaving all her things behind.  
  
When Hermione had left the library Sevarius Snape let out a suppressed groan and a look of total puzzlement came over his face.  
  
A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips, though quickly quelched.  
  
Hermione Raced through the halls right up to the Gryffindor common room, what had she done?  
She thought the heat in her body was still present but what had caused her to, for a better word comes on to a teacher, and Snape of all people for god's sake!  
  
She remembered the look on Malfloys face,  
"I bet he had something to do with it, She went up the stairs to her room and sat on her bed.  
She concentrated on anything that would give her a clue,  
Then she remembered that Malfloy had some crushed rose petals on his desk in potions, but they were not part of the ingredients to a well being potion.  
She got out her books and started to look for rosé petal qualities.  
  
She looked it up, After some careful reading it dawned on her, Malfloy had spiked her potion with Red rose petals   
She read out the passage again and again.  
  
Red rose petals or more commonly known in the wizarding world as alamara da lokada have and nothing magical about them, however they are a key ingredient to an inhibitions potion.  
  
A potion? Hermione had never heard of that before!  
  
She frowned at this she looked in her potions book, and sure enough there was an inhibitions potion the ingredients were exactly the same as a Well being potion apart from the addition of rose petals finally crushed, she read on...  
  
The inhibitions potion although easy to make "I see way Malfloy could do it!" Have averse side effects, it gives all the elements of a well being potion page 450 but takes away a persons inhibitions . The potion is not precise sometimes the inhibitions can be completely taken away and makes the person inflicted do things they would be too afraid to do or through a moral or ethical standing would refrain from. Although this potion makes the inflicted act in a way that would not be a normal behaviour pattern, it does however not make the inflicted do something they would not want to do.  
  
Hermione read this about five times before it sank in, she would act on impulse for Merlin knows how long.   
Then something else hit her, She wanted to kiss Snape, some part of her must have wanted to, the potion does not make someone do something, and they don't want to do!  
The way his eyes glared at her made her want to kiss him! She could tell Snape that it was another potion that made her act this way and everything hopefully would be fine, after he had shouted at her that is.  
  
Hermione set about looking for a counter potion. It was on the next page.  
  
Although the inhibitions potion is easy in its own right the counter potion is decidedly more difficult and few manage o make it perfectly. The ingredients are rare and difficult to mix.  
  
Hermione felt a sinking feeling in her stomach that meant that   
1. If she had the ingredients it would be very difficult to make so would need to ask for Snapes help  
2. To get the ingredients she would need to steal the ingredients or ask Snape  
  
Neither seemed like a good idea, she then had the urge to go to sleep naked, what is someone seen her or was caught? This sounded exiting,   
"Oh my god I never realised how many kinky thoughts went through my head, now I might act on them oh god!"  
  
She sighed and went to bed. Tomorrow she would have to tell Snape what was wrong.   
This was going to be a long night!  
  
In the evening after all the classes were finished, thank god on Fridays she did not have potions.  
In transfiguration she told Mcgonagall her glasses made her look really old, she was told off for that. She told a boy from ravenclaw his hair was sexy in the corridor as he passed, and to top it off laughed out loud when Professor Flit wick fell off his stack of books much to his annoyance.  
  
She had to fight the urge not to show what colour knickers she had on to the passing slytherin quiditch team, flying outside her dangerous creatures class, Harry had noticed Hermione's odd behaviour and was worried, Hagrid noticed her staring at the quiditch team and not at his flapped hairy rat and Ron was really not talking to her at all after she had made that comment to that pretty boy in Ravenclaw.  
After that she made her excuses and headed to the one person who could get her out of this mess.  
  
She slowly walked through the corridors towards Snape classroom; her adrenalin was pumping,   
Was he going to be furious or tease her like he did Neville and his girl? She shuddered anything but that embarrassment!  
She was now in the dungeons section and slowly walked up to Snapes door and knocked quietly, she held her breath and hoped he was either not in or did not hear her   
"Come in" said Snapes harsh voice from inside"  
Hermione swallowed and turned the latch. 


	2. Chapter 2

Snape looked up from his stack of essay marking to see a very scared Hermione Granger at his door,  
Snape stood in silence waiting for her to speak, his patience wearing thin; he casually and with sharpness mixed in for good measure spoke.  
  
"Miss Granger if you have come here to have points deducted from gryffindor you are going about it expertly, now spit out what you have come to say and remove yourself from my sight."   
  
Hermione's lips moved, he could clearly see it, unfortunately he could not hear what she was saying, fragments hit him "potions" "spiked" and something about helping?  
  
"Miss Granger, although my hearing is above reproach, I cannot hear a dam word you are uttering, Speak up girl!"  
  
Hermione was frozen to the spot as Snape glared at her; she could feel the heat rising in her face with every second passing his sharpness was not helping in the least.  
Getting on Snapes nerves was not a good idea at the best of times so she decided to raise her voice as much as she dared.  
  
"Professor Snape something has happened to me and its embarrassing to say"  
  
Snape was now intrigued but was wise not to show it, had she come to explain herself because of the other night, he simply nodded for her to continue.  
  
Not daring to look at Snape and seemingly finding some interesting pattern in the stonework's she continued,  
  
"Well im pretty sure someone in the potion class put crushed rosé petals in my potion"  
  
She waited for a response; she looked up to meet Snapes gaze,  
His eyes narrowed and he smiled a cold smile, clearly he understood the implications   
"alamara da lokada and inhibitions potion interesting to say the least", he said with a small sneer on his face.  
Hermione was glad she did not have to explain what the potion effects were, she would have died on the spot. His voice softened,  
  
"I guessed that it was some form of mind altering drug you had taken I was going to send an owl to fetch you later actually, of course ill do what I can"  
  
*Was that sympathy? * Hermione pondered, * he actually looks cute when he is not scowling sexy as hell even*  
Hermione tripped over her next words, but she had to say them.  
  
"I guess you figured that out in the library then" *omg did I actually say that to him? *  
  
Snape looked at her for a moment and his usual sneer was firmly back in place, you acting like a trollop did not help matteres, but it was Mcgonagall that convinced me."  
  
Hermione wished the earth could have swallowed her up there and then, but Snape continued unimpeded,  
  
"It was actually the comment about her glasses and a few other odd stories I have been hearing, you acting strange around me are to be expected I am aware how intimidating I can be, especially to someone without a backbone. But I knew miss prissy Hermione Granger would never dare insult her head of house."  
  
Hermione tried to refrain herself but could not due to the potion, she knew he was goading her for a reaction and normally she would have just listened to it but she could not...  
  
"And you are an arrogant slytherin bastard taking pleasure in my misfortune, this stupid potion is making me do crazy things and if you don't help me you will regret-!"  
  
Before she could get the last word out Snape was right in front of her, sharply he and caustically he cut her in the middle of her rant, he had a strange glint in his eye that sent a shiver up her spine, he whispered in her ear.  
"Funny how it takes a potion to get any truth out of a gryffindor! Though I fail to see how I would regret anything, I am not the one making a complete fool out of myself!"  
  
She turned her head and met his lips, she placed her hand on his cheek and pulled him in closer to her so she could press her entire body over him, she licked his lips slowly savouring the heat, he did not move and he did not resist her either, he simply stood there with one hand against the door, his face becoming flushed, she moved her hand and stroked his neck and started kissing along his jaw line down his neck she reached the top button of his robe and undid it,   
Snape caught her wrist and held it tightly  
  
"If you are finished Miss Granger I suggest you leave at once, be here at 8 tomorrow and we will brew the potion, until then please keep your hands to yourself"  
  
With that he twirled her round by the wrist and she was standing in the hallway, she heard the door slam and her heart sink to the floor.  
  
Snape leaned against the door, it took him a good few minutes to compose himself "almost lost it there" he muttered to himself, he opened up a secret passageway behind his desk and went to his quarters for a cold shower.  
  
Hermione slowly made her way to gryffindor tower and got into bed. Tomorrow was the start of the weekend, at least she did not have lessons to endure tomorrow, and finally she could get rid of this dam curse.  
  
Please review, it takes 2 seconds of your time and means allot to me.  
Thanks Tara 


	3. Chapter3

Thanks to all the reviews and I know I need a beta tester, any volunteers?  
Thanks to everyone's review it keeps me going and I like to have 12 reviews per chapter as it gets me all  
Pumped up to write more;)  
Ok disclaimers don't own any on the characters if I did id own Snape lol.  
  
  
  
  
Snape stood in the shower, the water was not helping, and rather it was giving him a headache, he decided to get out before he smashed the shower to pieces in his frustration.  
*God how long had it been * he thought, he never imagined a student could feel- no wrong word, LUST after him like she was, she shouldn't act like that potion induced or not.  
  
He got out of the shower and slipped on some water "oh £$%^* " he got up slowly and scowled, no damage done thankfully, his thoughts returned to that curly haired menace..........  
She had no idea what she was getting herself into, he walked to the bathroom mirror, he looked in the mirror and stared at his reflection, cold eyes thin lips, frown lines and long greasy hair, what could she possibly see in him?   
  
He waved his hand over his face"acamorta" the face in the mirror shimmered and was replaced by one of a man presumably in his late 20's with less greasy hair, more fluffy, less lines frown lines and a straight nose, but with a familiar sneer,   
His eyes remained the same cold dark lonely.  
He was in what one would term, quite striking but not overly so; he remembered the conversation with Dumbledore when he first started teaching,  
  
"Professor Snape, as you are well aware we do not usually employ such young Professors but your credentials are excellent, but I must point out it would raise a few eyebrows from the students, *there was a twinkle in his eye* and more so with the female students I dare say"  
  
Snape snorted "im hardly popular with the ladies so I doubt that Albus!"Albus merely smiled, "all the same it might cause you less hassle" Snape decided then and there it would be better to just change his appearance and age, not because he feared the students, but to please Albus, "all right" he sighed.  
  
He was not vain man so he did not really care anyway, not like that Prat lockhart who was a stupid Hufflepuff, always being fawned over by the twits in his class,  
He had no doubt his charming manner would have prevented any crushes from the students, with or without the changes to his appearance anyway.  
  
He shaved and wrapped his robe round is night time wear of a loose black shirt and matching bottoms. And sat by the fire in a soft leather chair brooding over his latest aggravation to his seemingly never ending complex life, not only did Harry have it in for him not that it was a surprise, every student had it in for him, but now Hermione, though he grinned, I do prefer Hermione's distractions to Harry's!   
He quickly scolded his mind for going down that path.  
  
***********  
Hermione was also facing the same problem, not only was she totally embarrassed and frustrated, she had walked into the common room to find Harry and Ron waiting for her.  
They were presumably in the middle of a chess match but stopped when she came in.  
  
"Hi Herm" Harry said, Ron looked at her with daggers!   
"So out with your new Ravenclaw boyfriend?" Ron said testily, It was at that moment she realised how immature guys, no boys were her own age.  
"No I was not actually so there! I don't have a boyfriend Ron so shut up"  
Ron stood up and Harry tried to give him a warning glance, but he ignored it,  
  
"Well something up Hermione your acting all weird."  
There was silence for a min or s; he said it softly "are you ok?"  
Hermione smiled and gave him a quick hug,   
"Yea im fine must be that time of the month or something"  
Ron's face went red at that but he nodded, after a few rounds of chess Hermione said her goodnights and went to bed.  
  
Hermione tossed and turned but could not sleep, she really needed to get some sleep, but what was she going to do till 8pm tomorrow? How many more incidents was she going to cause?  
There was only one place that she could go when she was restless,   
When she needed answers,   
When she needed peace...The library  
  
She walked slowly to the library, she hadn't even bothered to put anything on her feet, and she took her candle and held it close, she opened the doors to the library and closed them behind her.  
She traced her finger along the books till one caught her eye; she sat down to read it. She was glad the library was deserted, it was eerie but she liked it.  
  
Halfway into her book she thought she heard the doors opening but she was still to absorbed into her book to notice,  
A hand grabbed her shoulder and she spun round it was Mr Filch with his cat beside him,   
  
"Up on a midnight strolls are we?"  
Hermione looked shocked "midnight already? Mmmm no jus couldn't sleep and arm well I jus wanted to erm read and lost track to time-"  
"Really? We will see what Professor Snape has to say about this !" He smiled a horrid foul smile that made her feel sick.  
"C-could we see Mcgonagall instead perhaps?"  
"The dungeons are closer, and he likes to deal with trespassers himself!" *More like deals out harsher punishments*she thought  
With that he grabbed her arm and marched her the short walk to the Dungeons, her feet were freezing and she pulled her nightgown and robe tighter round her, it was extremely down here, then before she knew it the wooden door loomed over her.  
  
There was a loud knock at his door Snape was not amused, he quickly tied his robe around him and waved his hand over his face "Crenda" he opened the door and there stood Mr Filch with his stupid cat at his feet, Filch started speaking in a rather exited tone.  
"Professor Snape look who I caught sneaking round the Library a rude, never listening to the rules, pompous Gryffindor!"  
He pulled Hermione into Snapes line of sight, holding her like a prize, Snapes voice was cool and even, he turned to look at Hermione.  
  
"What were you sneaking round the library for Miss Granger?"  
Hermione was surprised by the soft tone in his voice, almost silky?  
Not as surprised as filch.   
"What da u want to me to do with her?" Filch said grumpily all excitement gone now from his voice now,  
Snape looked at filch and the edge returned to his voice   
"Ill handle it from here Mr filch, you have done a great job as usual,"   
At this Filch's chest puffed out,  
  
"Miss granger please accompany me inside I must"  
He looked at Filch then at Hermione "Discuss your severe punishment. "Filch walked away with a smug look on his face, like a cat that got the cream.  
Hermione now worried more than ever, stepped past Snape and into his quarters, she couldn't help inhaling his woody pine sent that sent a shiver up her spine. Snape turned round and closed the door behind her.  
  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW IT REALLY MAKES MY DAY and it takes 2 sacs please! 


	4. Chapter4

Take a seat please miss granger, reluctantly she sat down in a chair by the fire, *god did these chairs have to be so comfortable? * She watched as he calmly went over to the fireplace and rested one hand on the mantelpiece, staring into the fire.  
  
Snape had no idea why he had invited her in, she was just one door away from his bedroom *don't think like that Snape! * He scolded himself! *She is a student STUDENT! A dam gorgeous student, I could just grab her and-*  
  
Professor Snape? Hermionie called gently.  
He realised he had been staring into the fire for over 5 min, he looked at her, she seemed frightened yet curious, he could read her like a book, perhaps if he frightened the life out of her she would leave him alone?  
He turned to face her with his familiar sneer; she seemed to crawl further into his chair, that was a good start,  
"Erm yes Professor Snape"  
  
"Hermionie why are you here?" He bellowed  
Hermionie just looked up to Snape to catch his eyes "I I I was dragged here by flitch"  
Snape sneered "how fortunate for you then is it not, a little convenient wouldn't you say?" His familiar sneer and condescending tone was back with vengeance.  
  
"Actually this is the last place I wanted to be!" Hermionie muttered, but it was loud enough for Snape to hear.  
"Really I thought this is the only place you wanted to be considering you have been all over me like a rash!"  
Hermionie was furious and stood up and walked straight up to Snape, "For your information you are not Merlin's gift to witches, and I cant help it because of that dammed potion, which you are in no hurry to help me with, perhaps its because you like it too much!"  
  
Snapes eyes twitched, a sure sign he was going to lose it, he grabbed Hermionie's arm and marched her to a cabinet, he took out a bottle of green liquid and shoved it to Hermionie, Drink it you insufferable muggle!"  
  
Hermionie looked at the potion, she was too scared to refuse, but did not trust Snape either, he could almost see her mind whizzing past at all the possibilities, he sighed, Its the cure, I worked on it for most of the night I was going to have it delivered in the morning.  
  
Hermionie nodded "Thank you professor, and with one gulp she drank the potion, "I thought it took two to make the potion?" Snape smirked "Yes but I think I can manage most potions on my own miss granger" Hermionie smiled a little "Thank you professor I think ill go now,"   
Snape held her arm "The potion can make you slightly dizzy, I suggest you lie sit down for a bit" his silky voice was back, gods she loved the sound of his voice, * he could even make the alphabet sound sexy if he tried! *   
Hermionie felt dizzy "I don't feel" and collapsed in a haze.  
  
Hermionie awoke some time later, she had no idea what time it was but the craving to do naughty things was gone, her senses slowly returned, and she felt something soft under her cheek, she looked up to realise it was Snapes chest, they were both sitting on a big leather chair, well more like he was and she was Curled up in his lap.  
  
She looked at his face, light bouncing off his features by the now smouldering fire, he looked so peaceful, his frown lines were mostly gone, he looked so vulnerable.  
She moved her hand to wipe away the hair blocking his face and she felt him move a little.   
  
Snape opened his eyes to find Hermionie staring up at him, he had been so worried about her, she must be sensitive to dosage levels. He would have taken her to madam Pomfreys but them both in nightclothes together in his quarters was not something he wanted to explain!  
  
He put the palm of his hand over her head to feel her temperature, It was normal, he leaned down without thinking and kissed her, he heard her moan into his kiss, it encouraged him, he traced his hand down over her cheek and down, he quickly passed his hand over her breast and gently squeezed he continued exploring his hand travelling further down and stopped at her hip. *Gods what am I doing*  
He started rubbing her calf, he slipped his tongue into her mouth, and Merlin she was so tasty,   
  
Hermionie was surprised when he placed his hand on her head, she was staring into his never ending dark eyes, when he leaned down and kissed her she felt a deep craving for more, she felt his hand travel down the side of her cheek and where he toughed there was fire!  
When his hand reached her breast she arched to meet it, but his hands continued, what was she doing? This was Snape! He was goading her for a reaction, he hated her!   
  
She was cured she did not have to act this way, his hand started rubbing her thigh, her nightie was riding up and she could feel his warm hand on her leg! If she didn't do something quickly she would not be able to do anything from pure pleasure!  
  
She could feel the wetness building between her legs, she so wanted to have him touch her there, her rational mind took over *this is wrong Hermionie, he's testing you leave now* as if she had suffered a electrical shock she jumped off the chair and straightened her night gown, "Thank you for the potion Professor Snape I will be going now, Ill see you in classes.  
  
Without waiting for a response she walked as quickly as she could to the door and left.  
  
Snape sat there still recovering from the change in Hermionie *now she is cured she wouldn't want to be seen dead with a ugly git like me* he got up and decided to get some coffee, and to forget Hermionie for good, and act like nothing had ever happened between them.  
  
  
Please review I really like feedback, it takes 2 secs and encourages me to write more, if you don't want me to continue please say so too. 


	5. Chapter5

Chap 5 potions and passion  
By Tara Maxine.  
  
  
Hermione was sitting in her dormitory looking out of the window; the snow had started to fall and seemed to make her more depressed.  
Ah well it was only one week till she could forget Hogwarts and *Mr Nice guy* she thought to herself, It had only been a couple of days since she ran away like a frightened little girl, he must think of her as a complete idiot!  
Luckily it was Monday and she had not encountered Snape at the Great hall, and thankfully she did not have potions on a Monday either.  
Which worked out fine for her, though she would have to face him sooner or later and she was dreading it like nothing she had before. And she preferred later to sooner.  
  
She had enough of looking at snowflakes on the windowsill and decided to go down to the common room to warm up by the fire.   
Harry and Ron were sitting there talking about a broom some firebolt boomer 2 the latest in broom technology or something when she came to join them.  
"HI Herm" Ron said with good cheer, Harry smiled at her and motioned for her to join them.   
  
She felt guilty since she had not spent much time with them lately, she decided there and then to spend her entire evening in their company.  
Much later on it was getting dark; Hermione had played several games of wizard snap with Harry, catch the frog and Wizards chess with Ron.  
She even helped with their homework, though not so much as they did do most of it themselves.  
Hermione even gossiped with Ginny and her friends and the boys about various subjects.  
Hermione looked at her watch and realised it was 11:30pm she decided to have a nice shower and go to bed.  
  
Hermione left the shower feeling refreshed but she felt sick when she caught sight of her period chart on the wall next to her bed, "oooohhh nooooo" Hermione moaned   
............................................................................  
MONDAY: 9.00-1100 Transfiguration 11.00-1.00 Dangerous Creatures lunch -2.00 - 4.00 Arithamacy  
.....................................................................................................................................................................  
TUESDAY: 9.00-1.00 Double potions lunch - 2.00-4.00 Astronomy -library  
.....................................................................................................................  
WEDNESDAY: 9.00-11.00 Charms 11.00-1.00 Defence Against the D A lunch -2.00-4.00 Herbology -2.00-400 History of Magic   
  
.......................................................................................................................  
THURSDAY: 9.00-1.00 double Transfiguration lunch 2.00-4.00 Muggle Studies -library  
.........................................................................................................................  
FRIDAY: 9.00-11.00 Quidditch and flying lessons 11.00-1.00 Study of Ancient Runes LUNCH 2.00-4.00 potions  
..................................................................................................................................  
Sat: library   
**************************************************************  
  
"That means that on Tuesday I have double potions, 4 hours worth" Hermione cursed to her, she got into bed but could not sleep, it was a while before she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.  
Hermione awoke to Crookshanks pawing at her to get up, Hermione got up quickly and dressed,   
"Hi herm" lavender cheerily called from cross the room, Hermione mumbled something close to hi as a lump had formed in her throat. She then realised that her nose was blocked, "oh no just what I need a cold! It can wait till after potions"   
She loaded her bag, something she had forgotten to do the night before and left the girls dorm.   
  
She met Harry and Ron who as always were waiting beside the fat lady to walk together in class, Hermione felt like her feet were walking on their own accord. Harry and Ron were still going on about some Firebolt zoomer or boomers 2 from the quality quidditch supplies shop a few weeks back!  
*They remind me of the boys in our town who always went on about football, no matter where you were the wizarding world or the muggle one; boys were obsessed with sport! *   
  
She sighed "You ok herm?" Harry asked sounding worried "your nose is all red"  
"I'm Fine" Hermione replied, sensing the conversation was boring her, Harry changed the subject, "So herm looking forward to potions?"   
Hermione managed a half smile "cant wait" she replied saucily   
  
Harry Ron and Hermione entered potions class and took their seats Harry and Ron were placed together and Hermione and Gail a slytherin girl who for a slytherin was not too bad.  
  
Hermione looked around there was no sign of Snape.  
Gail started popping her gum and little blue bubbles and sparks were coming out her nose, "wonder where Snape is today?" Gail said in her high voice, "don't know" Hermione said as casually as she could.  
Before the class could dwell on Snapes disappearance or cheer for that fact, a familiar whoosh of dark cloak entered the classroom "Get your cauldrons out and the ingredients you will need are on the board as are the instructions even you Neville should be able to follow them, you can read cant you"  
  
There was a snigger from the Slytherins  
  
  
With that he sat down at his desk and stared at the students preparing their ingredients like a hawk "Miraia Haggle its best to put the ingredients in the cauldron not on the floor 10 points from Gryffindor"  
"Long bottom you should change your name to pathetic as that is what you are!"  
  
Hermione was trying to block out all the rude comments Snape was throwing around; he seemed more irritable than usual!  
Gail was adding some of the ingredients to the potion and whispered to Hermione   
  
"Merlins beard he really is handing it out today isn't he!" Hermione nodded and sneaked a peak at Snape, she caught Snape's eye and his eyes narrowed for a bit, with something like distain on his face he looked away.  
Hermione was having trouble with her potion, she couldn't smell a thing, her potion went a funny yellow colour, and in a panic Gail leaned over the cauldron to see the damage and accidentally her gum fell in.  
There was a loud bang as blue sparks started streaming out the cauldron like a Chinese fireworks display!  
Everyone ducked under his or her desks in a panic; Snape pointed his wand at the cauldron "Acicambrea" as the fireworks subsided Snape was upon the two of them as quick as a hound on a scent.   
"What the hell are you doing Miss Granger!"  
Hermione dared to look up the Snape "It was an accident"   
Snape looked furious  
"Obviously, you seem to have put too much beetle blood in the potion you stupid girl!"  
"Why did you?"  
  
Hermione felt like running, but like a true Gryffindor she stood firm   
"Erm well usually I can tell how much to add by the smell and I have a c-old and its difficult to tell what's going on with the potion and"  
"Enough" Snape shouted   
"Perhaps that is true, but that does not explain those flaming sparks coming out of the cauldron"  
Gail looked seriously pale and looked at Hermione "Hermione felt really sorry for Gail   
"I was chewing gum and it fell in" Hermione blurted out Gail's eyes went wide with shock  
Snape also lost it "you have detention or the rest of the week miss Granger and the week when you get back from holidays!"  
Snape looked like he was almost enjoying this   
"And clean that mess you snivelling children"  
For the rest of the lesson Gail was apologising to Hermione and promising to do everything from her laundry to her homework.  
  
"Don't worry about it Gail its done now."  
  
Just as Hermione was about to leave the classroom Snape called her back, "Miss granger before you leave we must discuss your punishment."  
Harry gave Snape a look that could kill before giving Hermione a reassuring smile as he left the classroom.  
  
Hermione stood in front of Snapes desk, there was silence.  
Snape slowly put his quill down and looked up at her with a severely uncomfortable piercing gaze.  
"Do you think I'm stupid miss granger"?  
This was not what she was expecting   
"No professor Snape I do not think you are stupid" she said truthfully also unsure where this was leading.  
"Do you really expect me to believe YOU put gum in the potion?"  
Hermione replied tentavley "its true gum did go in the potion"  
Snape sneered "yes I do not doubt that, but I DO doubt it was you that put it in there"  
Hermione remained silent  
"I know for a fact it was that Gail who dropped it in there what I don't know is why you took the blame"  
Hermione looked shocked " well I did not want her to get in trouble; it was an accident she didn't mean it."  
  
Snape stood up and crossed the desk to her   
"It was an honourable Gryffindor thing to do; also it was totally stupid of you, of course you will still be punished, as you want to take the blame you will!   
Report here tomorrow at 8.00 and no gum please Miss Granger!"  
It almost looked like he was smiling a little.  
Was that last part a joke? She was not sure and she was not going to ask.   
  
Hermione just reached the door when she heard a crash and a string of the foulest language she ever heard, lying on the floor was professor Snape who obviously on his way to the potion cupboard had tripped over neviles cauldron.  
Which was not put away properly, and had Snape sprawled on the floor in a flurry of black. Snape got up when Hermione had dashed over and helped him up and he brushed his clothes free of dust trying to muster as much dignity as possible Hermione was seriously fighting a giggle that she just managed to suppress.  
  
"I am FINE Miss GANGER not that Neville will be next time I SEE him! YOU may leave."   
  
She left the dungeons pronto and let out a major hurricane of laughter as she left the dungeons, when she composed herself she made her way to the great hall for lunch.  
  
.........................................................................................................................................  
Ok not the best chapter I know and I promise it will get more interesting specially when Hermione gets a call from her parents.  
  
Please review takes less time than it takes you to read what I am saying here, see you could have reviewed by now, what are you waiting for? Love it hate it review it go shoo!  
Ps did I mention review? 


	6. Chapter6

Hermione was glad that through some stroke of luck she managed to escape the potions detention, she figured that due to Snape's embarrassment of falling on the floor he had clean forgotten why she was there in the first place.  
The rest of the week went by in a blur and nothing eventful happened.  
Though it was quite interesting when she had walked into the girls bathroom and found Harry in the shower with Ginny,   
  
Of course she murmured and apology and left really quickly!  
Ginny had approached her later on and begged her not to say anything to Ron, though why would she it was none of her business anyway.  
She was now sitting at the lake on a late Saturday night looking over her life; Harry had Ginny now that was definitely confirmed! And Ron had that Laura from Ravenclaw; hell even flitwick was with Madame pomfrey in secret!  
  
Why was no one ever interested in her! Why did Harry and Ron and every other guy just want to be her Friend?   
Why could no one love her?  
*Snape seemed interested till you ran off like a little baby! * Her inner voice told her  
"Oh shut up!" She said to her inner voice before throwing a large stone into the lake that the giant squid quickly threw back at her.   
  
"I never thought of that!"  
  
Hermione turned around to find Snape walking away from that giant vicious tree.  
"Thought of what"? Hermione said, trying to keep an impassive face"   
Snape sneered "why getting the squid to throw large projectiles at the passing professors."   
Hermione pouted "It was an accident I apologise " Snape nodded "very well miss granger I will let it slide this time, though I cannot let it slide that you are out of the castle at curfew..."   
Hermione's eyes widened in horror! Is it that time already?"  
  
Snape sat next to her on an adjoining rock calmly enjoying her reaction.  
"A few hours actually, but since you are head girl it does not matter now does it?" Hermione smiled a nervous smile "oh erm I forgot about that"  
Snape shook his head slightly in amusement and Hermione realised how she had made herself sound completely and utterly stupid in two seconds!  
  
  
Snape had been out for a stroll since that incident with Hermione *NO Miss Granger* he chided himself he just could not sleep properly, he just wanted to grab her and claim her! When she ran it made him lust for her more!  
He was enjoying the cool winter air when a rather nasty stone had landed a few centimetres from his foot, he turned around and was surprised to see Hermione *no miss Granger stuck up know it all* that sounded better, on a rock near the lake. "Oh shut up" he heard her say, he decided to let her be aware of his presence.   
God she looked so amazing in the moonlight &*a goddess and a diamond in the rough* and his inner dialogue proceeded to torment him with images of her squirming beneath him. He took a deep breath and sat down before it became obvious where his mind was taking him!  
  
After some idle talk about her prefect duties and the planetary alignment he decided to address the issue that had been in his mind.  
  
"Miss Granger".... She turned to look at him as he took a deep breath, "I would like you to know that I take full responsibility for my disgusting behaviour the other night, I took advantage of you, and I would like to offer you my sincere apologies on the matter"  
He waited; there was a deadly silence that seemed to drag on for eternity,  
  
Hermione was stunned she had expected the matter to have been dropped.  
"I would not say it was disgusting" Hermione muttered, Snape barley heard her,   
"Sorry?" He managed to say.  
Hermione smiled a little "I thought you would be mad at me, I ran away like a little girl and I was utterly embarrassed but I do regret it" Snape nodded his head slowly in understanding and almost went to stand up. "Embarrassed I ran away and did not stay for the rest" she said quietly with a little vixen smile that appeared out of nowhere.  
Snape was speechless "Ah I did not expect that answer, again Miss Granger you surprise me" his eyes seemed to turn as dark as black  
Hermione smiled and turned to face Snape, "would you also be surprised if I told you that I want you to kiss me right now?" Snape frowned, are you under some sort of potion Miss Granger?" He tried to say it with as much authority as he could muster and his trademark sneer but as her mouth was hovering over his it came out in a deep pathetic croak.  
  
With all the courage she could muster she kissed Snape gently tracing the corner of his lips with hers and tracing his jaw line with her finger, when he claimed her mouth in a passionate kiss she let out a moan into his mouth.   
Snape lost all control that he might have had and pulled Hermione onto his lap. Wrapping his arms round the small of her back and pressing her into him.   
She shifted slightly in his lap and put her legs round his waist and he let out a low growl as she rubbed against him.  
  
Snape realising where the were took out his wand and placed an invisibility field round them and considering what he was about to do to this minx he put a silencing charm on just in case.  
Hermionie cast a warming spell for them but things were probably about to heat up on their own.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The rest will be out either Sunday or next Friday, and for those of you asking, that's where the nc17 part comes in!   
  
Please review, and also im looking for a beta tester so if you're interested please e-mail me  
I would have written more but I need a break now lol   
  
And please please review! 


	7. Chapter7

Off:Ok here is the chapter you hae been waiting for.  
  
Snape realising where the were took out his wand and placed an invisibility field round them and considering what he was about to do to this minx he put a silencing charm on just in case.  
Hermionie cast a warming spell for them but things were probably about to heat up on their own.  
  
  
Hermione pressed into him and she heard him moan her name, he kissed her hungrily and stroked the back of her neck with one hand that sent a tingle down her spine.  
She placed a hand in his hair and was instantly reminded of fine silk. She pulled at the top buttons of his robes while he ran a hand up her thigh and squeezed her waist.  
  
She was unsure what he wanted her to do so she let him take the initiative, he kissed down her neck removing her clothing as he went, he could hardly concentrate as Hermione was rubbing herself against him.  
  
He let her robe and shirt pool around her waist and removed her bra, Hermione felt like she had lost any control that she seemed to have and whispered his name into his shoulder.  
  
He removed her bra and tossed it aside, he took her breast and before she realised what he was doing he gently placed her on the rock and he bent down and kissed her breast slightly while stroking the other.  
She leaned back and pulled Severus on top of her and kissed him furiously, they battled for dominance eventually Hermione relenting and him pushing his tongue into her mouth.  
  
She franticly used a charm to remove his robes and she was surprised to see how muscular he was underneath.  
He kissed sucked at her neck as she pulled at his belt; they were both becoming desperate for release.  
He pushed her skirt up and touched her gently between her legs probing the area.  
His touch made her scream and pull down the rest of his clothes.  
  
He slid a finger into her wet opening and she welcomed it by thrusting onto his hand, he slid two fingers in and gently began stroking her hot spot while sucking at her breast. He ignored his need for the moment only thinking of pleasuring her and making her beg for him.  
He was not disappointed she came screaming his name and he smiled.  
  
Quite surprisingly she grabbed him round the neck and pulled him towards her and she whispered to him "Please Severus I want to feel you inside me now please!"   
Severus nodded "It might hurt" he said regretfully, Hermione didn't care, with one thrust he was inside her.  
  
He moved slowly so not to hurt her, but she begged Severus to go faster by thrusting to meet him.  
Soon they were both moaning and thrusting till they both came together in a blinding orgasm.  
  
Later They both relaxed exhausted with Hermione lying gently on top of Severus, they both did not speak, they did not have to they both felt at peace "Hermione the sun will be up in a few hours not to mention everyone else." She nodded slowly and the dressed and Severus being the gentleman he was carried her into the castle and placed her on her feet.  
  
They both walked to Gryfindor in silence and he stopped before turning down the corridor that ended in the fat lady, Snape smiled, kissed her cheek and turned towards the dungeons.  
  
Hermione muttered wangle wart to the fat lady and entered Gryffindor tower with the Fat lady tutting behind her.  
  
She made her way up to her room and gently slipped into bed and dreamed of Severus.  
  
  
  
Short chapter I know but it is all I can manage for the moment but the next one will be longer I promise  
  
PLEASE REVIEW it means so much to me, all comments welcome it takes 2 seconds and I know how many people want me to continue the fic. 


End file.
